<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severus Snape: How I met my Fails again and again by RedRonja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647537">Severus Snape: How I met my Fails again and again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja'>RedRonja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horkruxe, Zeitreise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape hat eigentlich genug eigene Probleme, wie zum Beispiel das Dumbledore tot ist, und Voldemort tut was er will. Offensichtlich, meint jemand ganz anderes, das er noch nicht genug Probleme hat, bzw., das er genug Fehler gemacht hat. Der völlig verrückte, anonyme Dimensionsreisende ist verärgert, und zwingt Severus sich mit seinen Fehlern zu beschäftigen. Warum also Severus nicht dahin schicken, wo die Handlung anfängt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Zeiten waren inzwischen mehr als hart. Nun, hart spottete der Beschreibung fand Severus Snape. Er hatte seinen Mentor töten müssen und Voldemort hatte das Ministerium übernommen.</p><p>Wenigstens hatte Potter das Hirn gehabt, nicht in der Schule zu erscheinen. Allerdings war der Plagegeist beschäftigt, die Aufgabe, mit der ihn Dumbledore betraut hatte, zu erledigen, wenigstens etwas.<br/>Er selbst, war inzwischen noch unbeliebter und das Lehrpersonal redete nicht mehr mit ihm, besonders Minerva nicht. Die Zustände in der Schule waren noch unmöglicher, als in dem Jahr, in dem Dolores Umbridge als Verteidigungslehrerin in Hogwarts residierte, und das wollte was heissen.<br/>Er konnte nur hoffen, das Potter nicht zu doof war um seine Aufgabe zu erledigen.</p><p>Er kam gerade zurück ins Büro des Direktors, als er etwas erblickte. Die Post war da und wieder ein Haufen Heuler, einer davon war auf den Boden gefallen.</p><p>Zu seinem persönlichen Glück kannte Snape einen Zauber, mit dem man Heuler ruhigstellen und normal lesen konnte. Er wollte den einen Heuler vom Boden aufheben und den Zauber sprechen, als er sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.</p><p>Von den Heuler tropten glühende Linien auf den Boden und formten eine Ritualfeld um ihn. Dann begann der Heuler seine Botschaft zu übermitteln:</p><p>"Mister Severus Snape. Ich bin verärgert über die Entwicklungen, die sich ergeben haben und sich noch ergeben werden.<br/>Ich finde es an der Zeit, das sie ihre Fehler erkennen und beheben. Ich schicke sie solange dorthin, bis diese Fehler behoben sind. Mit unfreundlichen Grüßen, ihr völlig verrückter, und jetzt auch verärgerter Dimensionsreisender."</p><p>Mit diesen Worten begann das Feld zu blinken und wirbeln, Snape wusste nicht mehr wo links, rechts oder oben und unten war. Plötzlich hielt das Feld an und verblasste und Severus Snape war nicht mehr in Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tief im Maisfeld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus war nicht erfreut darüber, einfach so durch die Gegend geschleudert worden zu sein. Nachdem das Ritualfeld verschwunden war, stand er jetzt in einem Maisfeld, und hatte den Heuler immer noch in der Hand. Normalerweise gingen die doch in Flammen auf, nachdem sie ihre Botschaft überbracht hatten!</p><p>Offensichtlich stand da noch etwas, was er bis jetzt nicht gesehen hatte:</p><p>Severus Snape, ich habe sie auf eine Reise geschickt<br/>1.) Machen sie sich selbst einen Gefallen, und schauen nach dem genauen Datum, sobald es möglich ist.<br/>2.) Vermeiden sie eine Begegnung mit sich selbst, das bringt nur Ärger.<br/>3.) Sollten sie den Fehler nicht berichtigen, werden sie abermals zurückgeschickt. Es wird jedesmal schwieriger für sie, weil sie mehrmals existieren. In ihren Interesse klappt es beim ersten Mal.<br/>4.) Kontaktaufnahme mit ihren Chefs, Bekannten, Verwandten, Freunden und Liebschaften ist möglich, bringt aber nur Ärger.<br/>mit unfreundlichen Grüßen der verrückte, anonyme und verärgerte Dimensionsreisende</p><p> </p><p>Um zu sehen wo er war, schwebte Severus ein paar Meter höher, nur um festzustellen, das es ausser Maisfeld nichts zu sehen gab.</p><p>Er beschloß Punkt Eins auf der Liste des nervigen Reisenden zu erfüllen, und apparierte in eine abgelegene Ecke, eines Vorortes von London. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang, fand er auch den Zeitungsstand, und wollte beim Anblick des Datums irgendjemanden erwürgen, egal wen.</p><p>Es war Mai 1980, und eines der Dinge die Severus mit diesem Datum verband, war ein Ereignis, das in einem Monat stattfinden würde.<br/>Madam Trelawny würde sich für eine Bewerbung mit Direktor Dumbledore treffen, und dabei das aussprechen, was Lily das Leben gekostet hatte.</p><p>Diese Nervensäge, die sonst nur Schüße ins Dunkelblaue machte, würde am zweifelhaften richtigen Ort, zu ihren Vorteil, und zur richtigen Zeit, im Gespräch mit ihren zukünftigen Chef, eine richtige Prophezeiung von sich geben!!!</p><p>Er war zwar noch immer nicht begeistert über seine erzwungene Reise, aber es würde sich doch sicher einiges zum besseren wenden, wenn die Prophezeiung nie ausgesprochen werden würde.<br/>Er hatte einen Monat um Sybill Trelawny dorthin zu bringen, wo der Pfeffer wuchs, und dafür zu sorgen das sie auch dort blieb. Wenn irgendein anderer Hellseher die Prophezeiung aussprach, zeigte das nur, das er andere Optionen angehen musste.</p><p>Nebenher war Lily nicht in Sicherheit, so wie sie und Potter derzeit auf der Nase vom dunklen Lord herumtanzten.</p><p>Mit einem tiefen Seufzen wendete sich Severus einem weit aktuelleren Problem zu. Mit einer leeren Geldbörse, und einem ebenso leeren Magen würde er nicht weit kommen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gib dir einfach Mühe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Eileen Snape vom Einkaufen nach Hause kam, bot sich ihr ein völlig unerwartetes Bild. Tobias war nirgends zu sehen, hören, oder anderweitig zu bemerken. Die herumliegenden Bierflaschen waren weg, und in ihren Wohnzimmer saß ein Mann, der wie Severus aussah, aber ihr Sohn war 20, und nicht älter. Bei ihr schrillten alle Alarmglocken, aber bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte...</p><p>"Mutter, ich bin es. Jemand hat mich in der Zeit zurückgeschickt und ich benötige für einen Monat ein Dach über den Kopf."</p><p>"Sind Zeitreisen nicht illegal? Und warum ein Monat? Ausserdem wäre Tobias nicht einverstanden, du weißt wie er ist..."</p><p>Ihr Sohn rümpfte seine Nase und und sagte;<br/>"Tobias liegt glücklich im Keller, unter der Illusion, alles zu haben, was er braucht. Demjenigen, der mich durch die Zeit geschickt hat, waren die rechtlichen Konsequenzen irgendwie egal, und in einem Monat geschieht etwas wichtiges, das ich verhindern möchte. Bis dahin möchte ich wieder in mein altes Zimmer einziehen und ich werde einen Weg finden für Kost und Logis zu bezahlen.<br/>Ich kann dir ja beim Tränke brauen assisstieren."</p><p>Offensichtlich hatte er aber an das wichtigste noch nicht gedacht.</p><p>Sie fragte, etwas unsicher:<br/>"Äääh ja, aber was ist mit deinem jüngeren Selbst?"</p><p>Er antwortete etwas ruppig:<br/>"Was soll mit ihm sein?<br/>Er ist voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, Lucius Malfoys bester Kumpel zu werden, und äusserst stolz auf das Tattoo auf seinem Arm.<br/>Er möchte nichts mit Schlammblütern zu tun haben, was heisst, dort wo Tobias ist, wird er seinen Fuß nicht hinsetzen..."</p><p>Eileen seufzte.<br/>Sie hatte schon vermutet, das ihr Sohn der Purblut Gehirnwäsche erlegen war, aber es so direkt bestätigt zu bekommen...dabei war Severus sonst ein eigentlich intelligenter, junger Mann, der mehrmals bewiesen hatte, das er selbstständig denken konnte.<br/>Offenbar hatte es nicht ausgereicht, und ihr Junge war den dunklen Künsten, und dem noch dünkleren Lord verfallen.</p><p>"Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte sie.</p><p>"Bis er zu Sinnen kommt und die Seiten wechselt? Die Purblutdenkweisen anzweifelt? Erst nach Lilys Tod."</p><p>Das war heftig. Die Verehrung und Freundschaft, die ihr Sohn dem Mädchen entgegengebracht hatte, war schon immer groß gewesen. Offensichtlich musste er erst das verlieren, was er am meisten liebte, bevor...</p><p>"Du kannst bleiben. Niemand wird Tobias vermissen. Geh sicher, das er im Keller nicht stirbt, mehr will ich nicht. Wenn wir gemeinsam Tränke brauen und verkaufen, hast du genug Geld um dein Projekt zu finanzieren. Wenn es irgendeinen Weg gibt, um deine Fehler erst gar nicht zu machen, dann hast du ihn offensichtlich gefunden. Gib dir einfach Mühe, ja?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kommt der Prophet nicht zum Berg...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus stand im Keller, und machte es seinem Vater relativ gemütlich - er würde auf jeden Fall nicht sterben, mehr wollte seine Mutter ja nicht.</p><p>Es ging nicht nur um Trelawny und die Prophezeiung. Da war noch der dunkle Lord, Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix, mitsamt all den Mitgliedern beider Seiten, besonders Lily.<br/>Da war das inkompetente Ministerium.<br/>Die Horkruxe des dunklen Lords.</p><p>Harry Potter war, für eine Weile, noch nicht mal eine Idee, bezüglich des Kinderwunsches seiner Eltern. Und fiel daher als Horkrux aus, genau wie vermutlich Nagini.<br/>Blieb die Frage, ob er Albus kontaktieren sollte.</p><p>Nebenher, hatte der Dimensionsreisende ihn nur hierhergeschickt, um seine eigenen Fehler gerade zu biegen. Betraf das auch das Beenden dieses Bürgerkrieges in der magischen Welt? Hatte er hier, eine viel größere Aufgabe zu bewältigen, als Anfangs gedacht?</p><p>Nun sein erster Punkt war und blieb Trelawny.<br/>Albus wollte Wahrsagen sowieso aus dem Unterricht entfernen, warum ihn also davon abhalten? Wenn keine Bewerbung kam, gab es ab den nächsten Jahrgang das Fach auch nicht mehr.</p><p>So musste er die Möchtegernberühmte Seherin nur finden, und an einer Bewerbung hindern. Sein Blick fiel nochmals auf Tobias. Der Keller konnte bestimmt vergrößert werden und zwei Personen im Delirium beherbergen? Vielleicht eine nette Kellersammlung für ambitionierte Zeitreisende?</p><p>Seine Mutter war abwesend, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie verkaufte ihre gemeinsam gebrauten Tränke. Sie waren sich einig, das er nicht so einfach durch die Winkelgasse wandern konnte. Auch wenn er sich nicht selbst begegnete, war da noch die Gefahr, das ihn Todesser sahen, und diese dubiose Begegnung weitererzählten.</p><p>So blieb also das Suchen und Finden.<br/>Aber wenn Sybill Arbeit suchte, konnte sie doch eben so gut zu ihm kommen?<br/>Nach dem Muggelsprichwort: Kommt der Prophet nicht zum Berg, muss der Berg zum Propheten kommen.</p><p>Ein Job Angebot für Seher, wäre sein Edelkäse in der Mausefalle. Die wahren Begabten würden nicht zu ihm kommen, aber Sie würde anbeissen. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um eine, möglichst auf Trelawny zugeschnittene, Zeitungsanzeige zu verfassen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Windschiefe Erwartungen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war frühmorgens, und Sybill frühstückte, und hegte ihre Hoffnungen auf eine feste Anstellung.<br/>Zwar hatten ihre Eltern, sie schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, das sie endlich aufhören sollte, sich nur auf das Talent ihrer Großmutter zu verlassen, aber ganz bestimmt, würde ihr zweites Gesicht, ihr heute die richtige Richtung weisen!<br/>Sie hatte schon im Teesatz von gestern Hinweise darauf gesehen, das diese Woche etwas Entscheidendes passieren würde!</p><p>Sie nahm, wie immer, den Tagespropheten zur Hand und las sich die üblichen Anzeigen durch. Plötzlich stockte sie.</p><p>Ich suche eine Privat Tutorin für die edle Kunst der Hellsicht für meinen Erben.<br/>Erwünscht und Vorteilhaft sind Jene mit dem zweiten Gesicht.<br/>Vorteilhaft ist eine nahe Verwandschaft mit bekannten Sehern.<br/>Gute Bezahlung ist garantiert.</p><p>Zitternd vor Anspannung und Vorfreude, las sie die Adresse.<br/>Endlich!<br/>Jemand der sie, und all ihr Talent zu schätzen wusste!<br/>Sie würde noch heute Nachmittag zur Poststation gehen und eine Eule mit einer Antwort schicken! Sie dankte ihrer Vorfahrin Cassandra für ihre Hilfe bei der Bewerbung.</p><p>*</p><p>Albus Dumbledore ging nochmal den Lehrplan für das nächste Semester durch.<br/>Niemand hatte sich für Hellsehen beworben, und das war der beste, und nicht der einzige Grund, das Fach zu streichen.<br/>Wer brauchte schon, solch diffuse Anweisungen, oder das Lesen der Zukunft in Teetassen?</p><p>Seine zukünftigen, und derzeitigen Studenten sicher nicht! Auch würde, weder das Wizengarmot, noch die Eltern seiner Schüler Einwände haben.<br/>Niemand der je in Hogwarts dieses Fach studiert hatte, würde es in irgendwelcher Art und Weise vermissen, wenn es gestrichen wurde.</p><p>*</p><p>Weitab jeglicher moderner Zivilisation, auf einem mystischen, nebelverhangenen Berg, den nur masochistische, treppensteigsüchtige Mönche und Shamanen, auf der Suche nach Einsamkeit, und hilfreiche Visionen, bestiegen, saß ein sehr verwirrter Shamane.</p><p>Normalerweise, bekam der Mann von seinen hilfreichen Geistern Anweisungen für seinen Stamm geliefert.<br/>Nicht das er dieses Mal keine hilfreichen Hinweise bekommen hätte.<br/>Es hatte sich auch eine Prophezeiung hierher verirrt, die weder ihn, noch seinen Stamm, oder einer dieser Mönche auf der anderen Seite des Berges betraf.</p><p>Der Teil mit der Prophezeiung war klar und auch verwirrend gewesen, der Teil danach eine Warnung:</p><p>Hören mich die falschen Ohren, und werde ich missverstanden, färben sich die Ruinen einer Burg rot, von Blut der Opfer, und werden die Herzen schwarz vor Hass, bleibe ich ungehört und ungesagt, kann ich nicht missverstanden werden...und der aus seiner Zeit gerissene Zauberer kann sein Werk tun.</p><p>Nun diesbezüglich gab es kein Problem. Wenn die Prophezeiung nicht weiter erzählt werden wollte, dann würde er das auch nicht tun, so einfach war das.</p><p>*</p><p>Severus hatte für Sybil eine extra große Illusion bewirkt. Trelawny würde nur das sehen, was sie sehen wollte, und am Ende des Tages im Kellerabteil neben Tobias landen.<br/>Die ursprünglich windschiefe Hütte, irgendwo auf dem Land, im englischen Nirgendwo, sah jetzt aus, wie eine extra herrschaftliche Purblut Villa, mit wunderschönen, riesengroßen Garten, der im Aussehen an den Garten der Malfoys erinnerte, mit mehreren Springbrunnen und überall Familienwappen, die auf eine stolze Familie mit uralten Wurzeln hinwiesen. Ein edler Käse, für die extravagante Nervensägenmaus!</p><p>Sybils Antwortbrief, auf seine Zeitungsanzeige, hatte vor Selbstlob getrieft, mehrmalige Hinweise auf Cassandra Trelawny, noch mehr Hinweise, das sie, die mit dem zweiten Gesicht gesegnet war, genau die richtige Auswahl war, um seinen Erben in der höchsten aller hohen Künste zu unterweisen...die Antwort war mehrere Seiten lang.</p><p>Er hatte wenigstens nicht weiter nach ihr suchen müssen. Und sie daran gehindert, sich bei Albus zu bewerben. Er hatte ihr Zeit und Adresse geschickt und den Antwortbrief verbrannt.</p><p>Wenn Trelawny aus dem Weg war, würde er, so anonym wie möglich, Albus über die Horkruxe informieren. Vielleicht konnte er einen Deal ausmachen?</p><p>Albus sollte sich für den Gegenwert der Information um den jüngeren Severus kümmern, und ihn im Keller Hogwarts unterbringen?</p><p>Snape bedauerte, das mit seinem jüngeren Selbst nicht selber regeln zu können, aber sich selbst begegnen, brachte, laut dem Dimensionsreisenden, nur Ärger.</p><p>Entweder Dumbledore, oder Eileen, mussten den Dummkopf kidnappen, und für eine Unterkunft sorgen, wo er keinen Unfug treiben konnte. Es reichte ja, das sein jüngeres Ich bereits das Tatoo des dunklen Lords hatte, man musste seine "Ich hasse Muggel und will Purblut sein" Tendenzen, nicht wirklich, auch noch weiter unterstützen.</p><p>*</p><p>Ein wenig später, apparierte Sybil an die genannte Adresse, und wurde, ohne es zu merken, mit mehreren Zaubern belegt. Und während Sybil eine erfolgreiche Unterhaltung, plus Einstellung zusammenfantasierte, belegte Severus sie, mit jedem denkbaren Zauber, der sie an einer Flucht hindern würde, und sie sich zeitgleich weiterhin einbildete, dort zu sein, wo sie schon immer hinwollte.<br/>Sie wurde nach Spinners End, in den Keller gebracht, und das Herrenhaus plus Garten, wurde wieder zu einer abbruchreifen Hütte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Geheimnisvoller Informant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus Dumbledore und der gesamte Lehrkörper waren, schon seit einen Monat, nur mit Vorbereitungen, für den Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres, beschäftigt.<br/>Hier und da, mussten immer wieder Muggelgeborene überzeugt werden, das der ihnen zugesendete Brief kein Scherz war, und nebenher benötigten sie und ihre Eltern, dann auch noch Hilfe beim Betreten und Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse.</p><p>Auf den letzten Drücker, musste wieder mal ein neuer Verteidigungslehrer gefunden werden. Der letzte, hatte am letzten Tag des Schuljahres, einen Herzinfarkt ohne dazugehöriges Herz gehabt. Und ein paar andere, lebenswichtige Dinge, waren ihm irgendwie auch abhanden gekommen.<br/>Albus seufzte. Die Qualität des Faches Verteidigung, ging genau so den Bach herunter, wie die Qualität der Bewerber.</p><p>Er hatte endlich den Stapel Post dieser Woche abgearbeitet und war beim letzten Brief angekommen. Dieser kam ihn etwas merkwürdig vor. Natürlich testete er den Brief auf Flüche. Das einzige was auftauchte, war die Bitte, den Brief nur im absolut Privatem zu lesen.</p><p>Direktor Albus Dumbledore<br/>Ich weiß von ihren Bemühungen wegen Tom Riddle. Und es ist mir bekannt, was sie deswegen schon unternommen haben. Ich bin willens, mit ihnen zu kooperieren, um das Problem, das Riddle darstellt, zu beseitigen.<br/>Ich habe extrem wichtige Informationen, und möchte nur eine Gefälligkeit im Gegenzug. Riddle hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt fünf Horkruxe, und ist willens, noch mindestens zwei mehr herzustellen. Ihr Phönix kann mir ihre Antwort überbringen, in zwei Tagen, an den südlichen Rand des verbotenen Walds.</p><p>Albus war sehr in Versuchung irgendetwas zu zertrümmern.<br/>Horkruxe! HORKRUXE!!!<br/>Horkruxe...und ein anonymer Brief.<br/>Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als diesen Informanten zu treffen!<br/>Wenn Tom schon so weit gegangen war...und was war wohl die Gefälligkeit, um die der Informant bitten wollte?</p><p>*</p><p>Zwei Tage später, flog Fawkes mit der Antwort in Richtung Verbotener Wald und kam mit einer Anweisung zurück.</p><p>Heute um 18 Uhr im Kaminzimmer der Taverne "Zum tänzelnden Pony".<br/>Das Kamin Passwort ist "Heruntergekommene Hütte".  </p><p>Sein Informant wollte wirklich ganz sicher gehen, das sie nicht belauscht wurden.<br/>Die genannte Taverne war schon sehr abgelegen, vermutlich war die Hütte nur noch eine Ruine, die wirklich Niemand für einen Treffpunkt erwägen würde.</p><p>Am Abend stand er vor der besagten Taverne, und fragte sich, wer wohl dieser Informant war, wenn er so gut über Riddle Bescheid wusste. Er wurde vom Wirt ins Kaminzimmer gebracht, und benutzte den Kamin. Die Reise war extrem holprig und er stolperte in eine wirklich heruntergekommene Hütte.</p><p>Nur eine Ecke der Hütte war beleuchtet. Dort stand eine Couch, und eine Frau saß dort.<br/>Sie erhob sich bei seiner Ankunft. Eileen Prince aka Snape war seine Informantin?</p><p>"Eileen, ich hätte nun wahrlich nicht mit ihnen gerechnet." murmelte er.</p><p>"Ich bin in diesem Fall nur die Botin. Der wahre Informant, wird mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen, wenn sie ihm den Gefallen erwiesen haben. Natürlich wird ihnen als Zeichen des guten Willens, der Standort, eines der Horkruxe verraten." Kam es von Eileen.</p><p>Sie war nur die Botin? War ihr Sohn der Informant? Konnte er dieser Information trauen?</p><p>"Nun, worum geht es überhaupt bei diesem Gefallen?" fragte er.</p><p>Sie räusperte sich und sagte :</p><p>"Gehen sie, kommenden Samstag, in das Wirtshaus ihres Bruders. Sie werden derzeit besonders aufmerksam ausspioniert.<br/>Jemand wird es ungewöhnlich finden, das sie einfach so ihren Bruder aufsuchen, und wird ihnen folgen.<br/>Sagen sie ihren Bruder, das sie im Nebenraum ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit dem neuen Lehrer haben.<br/>Und ihr Bruder soll den neugierigen Spion fangen. Wenn es mein Sohn ist, geben sie ihm diesen Trank zu trinken.<br/>Und verstauen sie ihn irgendwo dort, wo genug Platz ist.<br/>Ich möchte nicht das er Schaden anrichtet, noch irgendwie zu Schaden kommt."</p><p>"Was bewirkt dieser Trank?"</p><p>"Mein Sohn wird in einer Art Traumwelt zufrieden sein und seiner tatsächlichen Situation nicht entkommen. Der Informant wird ihnen dann die Koordinaten eines weiteren Treffpunktes schicken, und mit ihnen die Situation mit den Horkruxen besprechen.</p><p>Das Versteck des versprochenen Horkruxes ist in Hogwarts im Raum der Wünsche. Es ist Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem. Seien sie vorsichtig im Umgang damit."</p><p>Nun das war interressant. Albus verabschiedete sich von Eileen, und apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts.</p><p>*</p><p>Eileen kam zurück. Ihr Sohn war mit einem Heiltrank beschäftigt. Sie gab ihn Bescheid wegen des erfolgreichen Treffens mit Dumbledore.</p><p>Dann ging sie in den Keller, zu dem Mann, in den sie einst verliebt genug war, um alle ihre Überzeugungen über Bord zu werfen. Der Muggel, wegen dem sie aus der Familie gebannt wurde. Der ihr eine leuchtende Zukunft versprochen hatte.</p><p>Alles was sie aufgeben musste, war schließlich nur das, was er hasste. Sie musste einfach nur keine Hexe mehr sein, und nicht mehr zaubern. Sie hatte es für die Liebe getan und nicht mehr gezaubert.</p><p>Sie waren hierher gezogen, wo er Arbeit in der Mühle gefunden hatte. Und sie war daheim geblieben, allein. Alles für die Liebe. Und für ihr geliebtes Kind. Sie hatte die Einsamkeit ertragen, für die Liebe und ihr Kind.</p><p>Alle ihre Freundinnen waren unerreichbar, in der magischen Welt, und Tobias hasste Zauberei. Es war etwas was er nicht kannte, nicht wollte. Zauberei war Macht, und seine Ehefrau sollte diese Macht nicht haben. Eileen verzichtete. Alles für die Liebe, und für ihr Kind.</p><p>Dann hatte die Mühle schließen müssen, und Tobias seine Arbeit verloren. Er begann seinen Frust im Alkohol zu ertränken. Sie begann heimlich Tränke zu brauen, und zu verkaufen. Ihr Mann wurde Alkoholiker und jedwede Liebe floß in mehr Bier und Schnaps.</p><p>Ihr Mann wurde gewalttätig. Ihr Kind verbrachte soviel Zeit, wie nur irgend möglich, draussen. Und lernte dabei das Mädchen kennen, das so lebenswichtig für ihn wurde.</p><p>Natürlich zeigte Severus bald Zeichen, das auch er ein Zauberer war. Und der Hass seines Vaters, wegen dieser Macht, war ihm sicher. Niemand sollte in diesen Haushalt mächtiger sein als Tobias!</p><p>Severus verbrachte noch mehr Zeit draussen, als schon vorher, und wenn sein Vater betrunken in der Ecke lag, vergrub er sich in die Tränkebücher seiner Mutter. Eileen blieb. Ihr Sohn wäre ohne sie schutzlos gewesen, und sie konnte nirgendwo anders hin. Keine Alternative, und alles für ihr Kind. Liebe? Vielleicht eine alte Idee, im Dunst der Alkoholflaschen.</p><p>Severus wurde alt genug für Hogwarts, und konnte so, wenigstens für den größten Teil des Jahres, seinem Vater entkommen. Im Sommer verbrachte er seine Zeit so nah wie möglich bei dem Evans Mädchen.</p><p>Und mit der Zeit hatte er sich immer mehr entfernt. Hatte die Ideen der Reinblutfanatiker übernommen, und war auch nach Hogwarts, nicht mehr heimgekommen.</p><p>Eileen blieb die Einsamkeit, und ein gewaltätiger besoffener Ehemann. Liebe? Hatte sie je eine Alternative gehabt? Hätte sie ihn verlassen können?</p><p>Eileen stand vor dem Kellerabteil ihrer ehemaligen Liebe. Liebe? Sie suchte tief in sich, versuchsweise, nach dem Gefühl. War da etwas? Wann war es verschwunden? Wann hatte sich die Liebe abgewechselt, mit diesem Pflichtgefühl,  bleiben zu müssen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Der Mann im Keller, war nur noch oberflächlich derselbe. Alles was blieb war ihr Kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Das Treffen mit Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus stand fasziniert vor der Tür, die gerade erschienen war. Das Tom so einfallsreich war, und hier einen Teil seiner Seele versteckte! Hier! Ausgerechnet Hier!</p><p>Er trat ein und wie gewünscht war der Raum leer, bis auf einen Tisch mit dem Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw. Daneben lagen Sicherheitshandschuhe und eine Kiste für den Horkrux.</p><p>Er hatte Aberforth bereits eine Nachricht geschickt, die den Plan beeinhaltete, wie sie den Spion festsetzen würden.<br/>Sein Bruder war zwar nicht erfreut über seine Kontaktaufnahme, aber er würde den Plan nicht blockieren.</p><p>Von dem Diadem ging besonders hasserfüllte Magie aus. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie ein Horkrux hergestellt wurde, und was er dann beinhaltete.<br/>Mit den Handschuhen war es ihm möglich das Diadem in der Kiste zu verstauen, ohne das der Hass ihn beeinflusste. Er brachte die Kiste in sein Büro und verstaute sie an einen sicheren Ort.</p><p>*</p><p>Drei Tage danach, wie mit Eileen abgesprochen, begab er sich zu Fuß in Richtung der Kneipe seines Bruders. Auf halben Weg fiel ihm auf, das er tatsächlich beobachtet wurde. Und wie es schien, tatsächlich durch Severus Snape. Albus seufzte. Noch jemand, der von den Versprechungen der Todesser und ihres "dunklen Lords" angezogen worden war. Vermutlich wegen seiner Qualität als Tränkemeister.</p><p>Er erreichte die Kneipe und ging zum Tresen, zu seinem Bruder. Wie besprochen, sagte er, das er den neuen Lehrer sprechen wollte und wurde ins Nebenzimmer gebracht. Dort sprach er eine Weile mit sich selbst, über die Qualitäten des Lehrers, während Aberforth auf den jungen Spion wartete. Kurze Zeit später, war dieser tatsächlich da und wollte unauffällig zum Zimmer schleichen. Sein Bruder sprach einen Schlafzauber und er verabreichte dem Jungen den Trank seiner Mutter. Ein Blick auf dessen Arm bestätigte seinen Verdacht. So jung und schon Träger des dunklen Mals.</p><p>Er benutzte den Kamin der Kneipe und brachte den Jungen in ein separates Zimmer, gleich neben der Küche, und befahl den Hauselfen sich um ihn zu kümmern.<br/>Danach schickte er seinen Patronus zu Eileen Snape, um ihr Bescheid zu geben, das die Angelegenheit erledigt war.<br/>Kurze Zeit später kam eine Eule mit einer neuen Adresse. Diesmal um 19 Uhr in der Taverne "Zum betrunkenen Kaninchen" und das Kamin Passwort war: "Einsames Maisfeld"</p><p>*</p><p>Severus war mit den Ereignissen zufrieden. Bis jetzt hatte sich alles nach Plan entwickelt. In den drei Tagen, bevor Albus sein jüngeres Ich gefangen hatte, war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, mitten im Nirgendwo eine Hütte zu bauen, mit einer Kaminverbindung zum Kamin der Taverne des betrunkenen Kaninchens. Es war besonders sicher, da es nur die eine Adresse war. Alle anderen Kamine konnten seine Adresse nicht erreichen und er würde gleich nach dem Treffen auch die Verbindung wieder kappen.</p><p>Zu Mittag gab seine Mutter per Patronus Bescheid, das Dumbledore Erfolg gehabt hatte. Albus bekam die Adresse und würde heute Abend eintreffen. Von diesem Treffen hing einiges ab. Eigentlich alles. Wenn sie beide zusammenarbeiteten, konnten sie einen wirklich guten Plan ausarbeiten. Von der Prophezeiung brauchte Albus nichts zu wissen. Severus wusste ja, wie sich das entwickelt hatte.</p><p>*</p><p>Es war 19 Uhr. Dumbledore stand vor dem Kamin des betrunkenen Kaninchens. Bevor er durchging, sprach er zur Sicherheit einige Schutzzauber. Auf der anderen Seite erwartete ihn eine wirklich bescheiden eingerichtete Hütte. Nicht so alt und baufällig, wie der vorige Treffpunkt, aber immerhin etwas.</p><p>Und vor ihm stand...Severus Snape? Allerdings deutlich älter.</p><p>"Ihnen ist bekannt, das Zeitreisen nicht legal sind?"</p><p>Der Mann nickte.<br/>"Es ist anzumerken, das ich diese Reise nicht freiwillig angetreten habe und nicht mit illegalen Instrumenten, von daher bin ich vermutlich noch innerhalb der Grenzen der Legalität."</p><p>"Sie sind also mein Informant. Das ergibt natürlich Sinn. Woher wussten sie von den Horkruxen?"</p><p>"Unter anderen von ihnen. Ich bin willens, mit ihnen einen Plan zur Vernichtung von Tom Riddle und den Horkruxen auszuarbeiten."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>